Big Bowser
by Zero20
Summary: Mi primer fic (no sabia donde ponerlo lo puse aqui porque el juego y la historia tienen que ver con los mismos personajes) es una parodia de big brother méxico (piedad!!!!)


Big Bowser Capitulo 1: el inicio  
  
Introducción: - Que padre esta la casa eh! -Si pero siento que falta algo... ¡¡¡Las cervezas!!! -_ _U nunca vas a entender -^^U lo siento Espectadores: Como están? Soy Samus Aran habitante de esta casa y me toca el día de hoy contarles lo que ocurrió el primer día en este infierno... perdón... ^^U... casa me refiero al inicio de big bowser. Todo empezó una noche...  
  
Shadow: buenas noches .... el día de hoy... bueno... noche me han otorgado, dado, concedido el honor, privilegio, derecho de ser el conductor, si saben no?... el que conduce...  
  
Camarógrafo 1: _ _U  
  
Shadow: bueno vamos al grano, a lo principal... a partir de hoy seré el conductor de big bowser ® ... y hoy tendré el privilegio de mostrarles a los nuevos... ah entiendo... ^^U... los primeros... y creo que únicos... ^^... habitantes... y parece que ya vienen los primeros 6 si... oyeron bien... los 6 primeros y veamos.  
  
Y así... comenzó este Apocalipsis... ok, ok ... 'juego'  
  
Shadow: bienvenido como te llamas?  
  
Samus: mi nombre es samus ^_^  
  
Shadow: y por que tan sonriente???  
  
Samus: No se ^_^  
  
Shadow: _ _U bueno pásate a sentar  
  
Samus: ^^U... si  
  
Shadow: _ _U idiota... que???... Si se oyó???... ^^U perdonen...  
  
Samus: ¬¬---X  
  
Shadow: Bueno, bueno... y aquí viene el segundo participante!!!... hola!!! Como has dicho que te llamas????  
  
Mario: ¬¬... no lo eh dicho!  
  
Shadow: ^^U... entonces como te llamas?  
  
Mario: Mario!!!! ^o^  
  
Shadow: y porque quisiste participar en Big Bowser??  
  
Mario: porque.... ah.... este....  
  
Shadow: Mejor pásate a sentar ¬¬  
  
Mario: espera... ya se porque quiero participar... no.... espera  
  
Shadow: _ _U... mejor siéntate...  
  
Mario: ok ^o^  
  
Shadow: y aquí viene otro... espero que no sea tan imbesil como los otros 2... oops!! Lo siento... ^^U  
  
Mario y Samus: _ _U...¬¬---X... ¡Oye!  
  
Shadow: Bueno... aquí viene otro !!!... Como te llamas?....  
  
Y... bueno para no alargar esto llegaron Zelda, Falco, Megaman y Amy, mas tarde pude hablar con ellos antes de entrar a esta 'casa'  
  
Samus: oye tu... el de verde  
  
Link: quien ... yo?  
  
Samus: ves a alguien mas de verde?  
  
Link: eh... no... espera... esa señora del publico viene de verde!!!  
  
Samus: _ _U  
  
Link: perdón creo que si era a mi ^^U  
  
Samus: bueno no importa... dile a los demás que nos juntemos mas para conversar  
  
Link: Mario, Falco, Zelda, Amy y Megaman!!!  
  
Todos (menos Link y Samus): ^^? Que quieres  
  
Link: dice Samus que nos juntemos para hablar  
  
Pero nadie le hizo caso... _ _U  
  
Samus: BOLA DE "·$"%$4#E¬# VENGAN AQUÍ!!!!!  
  
Todos (menos samus): ^^U vamos  
  
Samus: 2 cosas, 1. al primero que me toque sabrá que es el dolor  
  
Falco: Que bueno que soy masoquista ^_^  
  
Todos (menos Falco): _ _U  
  
PAF!  
  
Falco: x_X, mejor me callo  
  
Zelda: mejor, tu lo has dicho  
  
Falco: OYE!!!  
  
Mario: Tiene razón Zelda  
  
Falco y Zelda: ¬¬ que te anexas... Rarito  
  
Mario: oigan!!  
  
Megaman: jaja Rarito!!! ^o^  
  
Amy: jaja Rarito!!! ^o^  
  
Megaman: oye!!! Consíguete una vida propia!!!  
  
Samus: CALLENSE!!!!  
  
PAF!  
  
Todos (menos Samus): x_X ok  
  
Samus: así me gusta... bueno sigamos... numero 2 ... al que agarre alguna cosa mia lo obligare a correr desnudo por la casa  
  
Falco: y también que bueno que soy nudista  
  
Link: ven tantito Falco =)  
  
Falco: si que paso  
  
PAF!  
  
Falco: x_X  
  
Link: a ver si así aprendes  
  
Amy: oye! No le pegues a Falco  
  
Megaman: uy! a Amy le gusta Falco ^o^  
  
Amy: ¬¬ no es cierto  
  
En eso shadow se nos acerco...  
  
Shadow: o se meten o los meto!!!!!  
  
Todos: ^^U solitos nos metemos gracias  
  
Y asi, por la fuerza, entramos. Y esperamos a que llegaran los demás... me refiero a Kirby, Yoshi, Peach, Roll y Saria  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: Tienen algo de comer... yo lo dije primero... no me copies... deja de decir lo mismo... ah!!!!!!  
  
Roll: _ _U  
  
Peach.... QUE!!!... que no hay teléfono aquí... no puede ser, no , no puede ser...  
  
Y de la negación salto a la ira...  
  
Peach: ¬¬ ven aquí gordito de rojo  
  
Mario: ah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PAF! PAF!  
  
Y eso Mario nunca lo olvidara  
  
Mario: x_X que linda eres Peach también te aprecio  
  
Todos: _ _U pobre ya esta delirando  
  
Peach: ¬¬  
  
PAF!  
  
Y creo que nosotros tampoco lo olvidaremos  
  
Todos (menos Peach): x_X auch!  
  
Pero al fin escuchamos esa voz maldita  
  
Bowser: hola saben quien soy  
  
Mario: x_X Mami?  
  
Bowser: no Mario no soy tu mami  
  
Mario: x_X papi?  
  
Bowser: no, soy bowser  
  
Mario: ah ya se... mi primo!  
  
Bowser: ¬¬... bueno al que iba... ahora yo bowser el rey de los koopas seré la voz de big bowser.por algo se tenia que llamar Big Bowser no?.  
  
Mario: x_X ya se... mi hermano Luigi  
  
Bowser: ¬¬ alguien acomódele las ideas  
  
Peach: yo me encargo  
  
PAF!  
  
Mario: ok ya se quien eres... Bowser!!!  
  
Todos (menos Mario): Aleluya!!!! ^o^  
  
Bowser: y su primera prueba. si es que quieren comer.  
  
Todos: ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Bowser: ^^U nada  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Bowser: bueno... su prueba es que agarren toda la comida que les dejamos en l,os arboles del patio y se queden ahí mínimo 2 hrs. O sino... =)  
  
Todos: o sino que?  
  
Bowser: no comen!  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: ah!!!!!!! No... por favor, todo menos eso!!!  
  
Bowser: jajajjajjajjajjajjaja... cough....cough.... me ahogo.bueno. adios  
  
Gracias a nuestro esfuerzo nos logramos quedar ahí 3 hrs. Pero solo no logramos una cosa...  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Que inhumano  
  
Falco: cállense  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: pe...ro.... es.... que... BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Falco: CALLENSE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos (menos kirby y yoshi): Kirby....Yoshi  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: si (  
  
PAF!!!!  
  
Kirby y Yoshi: x_X ok ya no lloramos  
  
Mas tarde intente hablar con Falco pero...  
  
Samus: Que padre esta la casa eh!  
  
Falco: Si pero siento que falta algo... ¡¡¡Las cervezas!!!  
  
Samus: _ _U nunca vas a entender  
  
Falco: ^^U lo siento  
  
Y bueno me despido... Soy Samus Aran desde el confesionario de Big Bowser... oye! Que bonita lámpara... ok, ok ya me voy  
  
En el siguiente capitulo: nuestro gran compañero Mario contara sobre los primeros problemas de la casa y sobre la segunda prueba, además de que aprenderá bien lo que le dijo Samus antes de entrar a la casa. El capitulo 2: primeros problemas 


End file.
